Supernatural: Let Me Go
by Raphi-girl
Summary: A song fic. After a hunt where Sam almost dies, Dean decides he can't take his baby brother's near death experiences anymore. *standard disclaimer applies*


"Let Me Go"

_They were sitting on his tailgate,_

_And she was lovin' on his rough neck,_

_And she was talking about running away,_

_And he was puffin' on a cigarette,_

_Just thinkin' (huh)._

_How am I gonna say goodbye?_

Dean sighed and stayed tense, wrapped in his baby brothers arms, as said brother nibbled on his scruff covered neck. This last hunt had nearly been the death of Sammy. God, if Dean ever got the image of Sam being torn apart and almost getting his throat slashed out of his head, it'd be nothing short of a miracle.

"So as I was saying, let's get outta here. Find another hunt. Something easy this time." Sam said brightly, trying to get his older brother out of the funk he was in, as he leaned back onto the trunk of the Impala, "Let's just runaway from this town, these people. C'mon' Dean. Let's ditch this place. "

_Sammy...How the Hell am I gonna do this?_

"Uh...listen...Sammy...I think we need to talk..."

He said, girl you got it good here

And you don't need to mess with

A guy going nowhere

She said how's about Texas?

He got up and shook his head

Then he said, ain't you been listening?

It's never gonna work out

And I think it'd be a good time now to—

Dean swallowed thickly, but didn't turn to face the younger man behind him, "That one couple, the Morrison's? Bob and Martha? They liked you Sammy. Hell, that's the closest I've seen people come to be real parents to us other than Bobby...you...you should stay here...with them...let'em take care of you like they want...you shouldn't...shouldn't mess around with me anymore..."

"How about Texas?" Sam suggested, ignoring his brothers words, "From what I saw on the web, looks like another typical haunting. Simple salt and burn."

Dean jerked away from Sam and snarled at him, "Ain't you been listening to a word I just said, Sammy?! Us hunting together, it's not working out no more! Now's the perfect time to—"

_Let me go,_

_You don't need me baby._

_Stop holding on the way you are,_

_Don't you know I'm no good for you,_

_And it'll only break your heart,_

_If you don't,_

_Let me go._

"You don't need me here screwing things up for you anymore, Sammy!" Dean spat, trying to piss his baby brother off, "Stop holding on to the idea that everything will be fine if we're together, 'cause it won't be! It never has been! It never will be!"

"Dean!"

"No, Sam! Can't you see the obvious?!" Dean yelled as he tried not to listen to the part of his mind that told his he was acting crazy, "I'm no good for you anymore! I'll only break you even more if we keep this up! So just...stay here...Let me...Let me go..."

_He said other than a dreamer,_

_I ain't nothing' but a drifter,_

_And you could do a lot better._

_Then leaned over and he kissed her,_

_He said you got another year of college,_

_And a good momma and a daddy,_

_And me, I got $93 in this old '67 Chevy._

"If I could...if I could do something other than drift from place to place and dream about how much better we're making the world, Sam...I'd be able to take chances, but the truth is, we're not making a dent in any of the Evil shit here." Dean took a shuddered breath, "You...Sammy, you could do so..._so_ much better..."

"Dude—"

The short haired hunter leaned over and lightly kissed Sam on the cheek, "I should've made you do this a long, long time ago, but...go back to school, Sam. Stay here, go to school, and live the apple pie life you wanted. Bob and Martha said they'd take care of you for a little while, said they missed having a young man stay. If it weren't for the fact that you're a grown ass man, Sammy, they'd probably adopt you!"

"Dean—"

"I've only got two things that mean the world to me: You and the Impala. I've already wrecked her dozens of times, Sam. And I've gotten you nearly killed a bunch of times already. I can't handle seeing you get hurt anymore!" Dean said, his voice growing hoarse and breaking with each word, "Please, Sammy...I'm asking you to start a new life. So—"

_Let me go,_

_You don't need me baby._

_Stop holding on the way you are,_

_Don't you know I'm no good for you._

_And it'll only break your heart,_

_If you don't,_

_Let me go._

"Dean..."

The older man ran his hands through his short hair, "I know...I know I promised that I'd never leave you again, Sam, but...but this time...this last hunt when you...when it...you almost..."

Dean clenched his eyes shut, _C'mon, where's that Winchester strength when you need it, you asshole?_

"Y-you...you almost died again, Sammy...I...I thought you were dead...was the most terrifying seconds of my life. I know we've been through the whole death and dying thing, but...it's getting worse, y'know? I...I keep getting more and more worried of what might happen to you, when we go out hunting..."

Dean's next words came out strangled, wrapped around a sob that forced it's way out.

"I'm scared, Sammy. Scared that you might get killed and I'm pretty sure burying you would do me in too."

Taking a deep, calming breath, trying to get himself under control, the older man looked at his beloved baby brother, "You gotta let go, Sammy..."

Sam stared at Dean in a state of numb shock. That asshole was going to leave him again. After all the shit they've done, all the bad shit they've killed, he was going to leave in some Podunk little town in the care of some strange old couple. Did Dean really think he could leave Sam behind after everything they've done as not only brothers, but a couple?

"Nice try, big brother." Sam said with a tender, comforting smile as he walked over to the trembling mass that was Dean and gently kissed his lips, "But you and I both know, we're stuck in this together."

_She said, nice try, _

_But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face._

_Ya see I don't think you're all that tough,_

_I just think you're scared of love,_

_And I think I won't take up that much space._

Sam nodded thoughtfully, "It really was a nice try, Dean, the trying to convince me that you were gonna leave me behind for my own good thing. But you obviously forgot something..."

_Let me go,_

_Take me with you baby._

_I belong where you are,_

_We both know that you're not as strong as you think you are._

"I love you, Dean. And come Hell or high water, I'm going with you. Whether you want me riding shotgun by your side or not, I'm gonna be there, right there, when you need me and even when you don't. Dean, I love you more than life itself. Did you really think I was gonna let you leave me behind?"

"Sam—" Dean started to say, before Sam broke in.

_So let me go,_

_Take me with you baby._

_I belong where you are._

_Don't you know I'm so good for you,_

_And it'll only break your heart,_

_Down the road,_

_If you don't,_

_Let me go,_

_With you baby._

Dean smiled weakly, "Probably shoulda known better than to think you take this sitting down, huh?"

"Yup!" Sam laughed as he held Dean's warm, trembling hands in his own and laid his head on his big brother's shoulder, "In fact, you shouldn't have thought it at all. You should just _know_ I'm gonna be by your side."

"But what if—"

"We're gonna get hurt, Dean. It's part of the whole 'Hunter' thing." Sam shrugged his massive shoulders, "Shit happens. Things get the better hand."

"...How is that supposed to make me—"

"And we always come out on top. Sure, half dead and bleeding, but still alive. Still together. Leaving me here would just break your heart later when you finally realized what you'd done."

_Let me go,_

_With you baby,_

_Just let me go._

Dean sat in the Impala, next to his Sammy, as he stared out the windshield, "Hey, Sam?"

"If you're gonna try and convince me to stay here, Dean, I swear I'm gonna throw you in the backseat and drive myself."

"Nothing like that, Sammy...Just...You know I love you, right?"

Sam nodded solemnly, "I love you too. And?"

"And I was wondering..."

"Dean..."

"Could we...ah...not have anymore chick-flick moments for a while?" Dean asked nervously as he started the Impala up, "This last one kinda...tapped out all my, y'know, secret, hidden, chick-life, fluffy moment reserves..."

Sam laughed and reached over to tangle his fingers with Dean's, "Sure, Dean. Just so long as I always stay by your side."

"Always, Sammy. No matter what." 


End file.
